A Phantom In Soul Society
by Hawkeye-Barton
Summary: ShinigamiDeathscytheSan started this, but I have recieved permission to finish it. Her chapters will be included, and a copyright will be placed at the bottom of each chapter. 3 Enjoy my finishes. Rated for safety.
1. Ryoka

On a peaceful day in Soul Society, Captain Hitsugaya was sitting quietly at his desk doing paperwork, his lieutenant sound asleep on the sofa.

But these two arent the point of this story. Lets head over to that secluded little area of Seireitei near the western gate of Rugonkai, just as a swirling green portal is opening up.

A mysterious black and white figure tumbled out of said portal and landed clumsily on his hands and knees. The boy stood up, and brushed himself off, taking in his surroundings as he did so.

To his right, he saw a few small houses followed by a dense forest. To his left, there was what appeared to be a city. "I guess i'll go that way then," he thought, heading towards the city.

--

Meanwhile, in the technology department of the thirteen court guards, a code orange alert went off. "WARNING! WARNING! RYOKA IN THE SEIREITEI! RYOKA IN THE SEIREITEI!"

This, unfortunately, throughly pissed off 12th Captain Kurosuchi Mayuri. "WHAT!! AGAIN!!" he screamed, his pale fists hitting the keyboard with a loud crack. "Nemu! Report this to the head captain imediatly!" Nemu bowed, "Yes sir," and rushed out of the room.

--

The boy walked through the deserted town, figuring that he'd find some people near the large cliff in the center.

--

All the captains and lieutenants stood together for an emergency meeting. "It has come to my attention," started Head-Captain Yamamoto, "that a ryoka has entered the seireitei. I am issuing orders for the ryoka to be captured. If he is a formidable opponent, take him to you're squad's jail cells; if not, then dispose of him." "Yes sir!" replied the captains. "You are dismissed."

--

The boy looked up at the large white wall infront of him. About fifty feet up, there was a large crack, as if a sword had been jammed into it. The boy shivered as an icy breath escaped his mouth, and he knew he was no longer alone.

--

11th Captain Zaraki Kenpachi and his lieutenant Kusajishi Yachiru headed back towards their squad barracks. And to do so, they had to pass the Great Holy Wall(1).

Yachiru popped up over Zaraki's shoulder, "Hey Ken-chan! Are you gonna go looking for the Ryoka like last time?" Zaraki glared, "No. Unless he comes to me, I'm not fighting."

The little pink haired girl pouted, "Aw Ken-chan, you're so boring." Zaraki smiled, "Shut up." Just when the two could see the great holy wall, they felt a strange reiatsu, strong enough that even Zaraki felt it. They headed toward it as fast as they could.

--

The boy turned to see a large man with a long, ragged white coat and spikey hair; and a small girl with bright pink hair. The man laughed loudly, "You must be the Ryoka everyone's going crazy about!"

The boy took a fighting stance, "Who are you?" he asked, annoyance clear in his tone.

--

Kenpachi smiled, "I am Zaraki Kenpachi, 11th captain of the thirteen protection squads!"

The boy raised his fists,

"My name is..."

©ShinigamiDeathscytheSan


	2. My Name Is

"My name is Danny Phantom."

Zaraki frowned, "What the hell kind of name is that?!" Phantom smirked, "I could ask you the very same question."

Zaraki nodded to Yachiru and she flash stepped to the top of the great holy wall to view the upcoming battle.

"Well, i have orders to defeat you, so lets get on with it!" boomed Zaraki, his frown doing a complete 180.

Phantom sighed, "I was hoping to avoid this little detail, but if you insist!" he yelled, firing several ectoblasts.

Zaraki quickly unsheathed his sword to deflect the attack. One blast, however, managed to get past, and hit the Captain's left shoulder. He smiled even more, "You're good kid! But you'll have to be better if you want to live!"

"Oh, I'm just getting started!" growled Phantom, his emerald eyes flashing dangerously.

"Really?" asked Zaraki, using shunpo to appear behind Phantom, his zanpaktou up against the young hybrid's throat. Phantom simply turned intangible and walked out of the death grip.

"What in the-" started Zaraki, but he was interrupted by a very large ectoblast shooting him into a wall.

"Oh man! This is too easy! I've had harder fights with the box ghost!!" laughed phantom.

The ghost gasped at the sudden increase in air pressure around him. He looked up to see Zaraki with a huge golden aura surrounding him.

"There's noway I'd be wimpy enough to die that easily you stupid kid!" yelled Zaraki, charging at Phantom, his zanpaktou pointing straight ahead.

Phantom didn't have any time to dodge before he felt Zaraki's blade tear through his torso.

A few minutes later, Zaraki pulled out his sword. He watched as Phantom collapsed to the ground, a large puddle of green ectoplasm and red human blood forming beneath him.

Zaraki Kenpachi turned to leave, thinking the battle was over, but looked back when he heard a quiet, but determined voice behind him.

"I'm not gonna die that easily either," grunted Phantom, rising to his feet and wiping the ectoplasm from his mouth.

Zaraki's eyes widened to see that the wound just below Phantom's emblem was no longer bleeding, and was covered with a thick layer of ice.

Phantom's white aura shined brightly, seemingly reflecting the light of the full moon above. His eyes glowed and icy blue, as did the cracking ball of energy in his hands.

Zaraki was too slow to get out of the way before Phantom released the ice blast. A split second later, he was locked in a block if frozen water.

Using a little bit of his reiatsu, Zaraki quickly escaped the ice. "Looks like you're not gonna go down that easily after all! I think i can fight you at full power!" grinned Zaraki, reaching for his eye-patch.

When Zaraki removed the patch, a huge explosion of reiatsu erupted through the seireitei.

Phantom groaned as his legs gave out from under him from the pressure of the insane reiatsu, and he sank to his knees.

Zaraki grinned, "Let's end this!" he yelled, lifting his zanpaktou for the final attack.

Phantom rose once more, "Finally," he whispered. He then took a huge breath and unleashed his ghostly wail. The visible sound waves tore through everything in their path, blowing a surprised Zaraki into yet another wall.

After doing quite a bit of damage, the wail finally ended. A very weakened Phantom collapsed onto his hands and knees once more.

Just as Phantom fell unconscious, Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Matsumoto appeared at the scene of the battle.

©ShinigamiDeathscytheSan


	3. Back In Amity

In Amity Park

Sam Manson sighed as she walked to school alone. Danny Fenton had been missing for a few days and there was no sign of him what-so-ever. He wasn't in the Ghost Zone, they knew that for sure, the Boo-merang(1) couldn't find his ecto-signature anywhere.

Sam walked up the steps of the old high school to meet up with her other best friend, Tucker Foley. "Hey Sam. Any news on Danny?" asked Tucker as the two walked to their lockers, Sam shook her head. "Me neither, and I spent all night searching the internet for any sightings of him too," he said, glaring at his PDA accusingly.

Suddenly, a red haired girl ran up to the two. "Sam! Tuck! I think I know what happened to Danny!" blurted Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton, Danny's older sister. Sam's eyes widened, "What is it? What happened?? Where is he??"

Jazz took a deep breath, and let it out. "I was going through the security tapes up in the OPPS Center(2) last night; and on the one by Danny's bedroom window, I saw a natural portal open up, but it was different, like it was a double portal almost. What if it went to another parallel universe?" And with that the bell rang and each teen had to go to their classes.

ReAlLy BiG lInE bReAk

Phantom groaned quietly as he slowly came to his senses. The first thing he noticed was that he was laying on something soft. As his vision came into focus, Phantom saw that he was in a small room. Near the ceiling on the other wall, there was a long, thin barred window, he could see grass growing on the other side.

Suddenly, the memories of the day before hit him like a ten ton brick and he remembered where he was. They had locked him up! For about half a second, Phantom wondered if that Zaraki guy was alive, but he quickly pushed that thought away. These were his enemies, and he needed to escape.

Slowly sitting up, Phantom realized that he was wearing handcuffs. On instinct, he turned intangible, nothing happened. "What the…" He tried again, still nothing. After his fifth try, Phantom tried to fire an ecto-blast.

Nothing.

These cuffs must be blocking my ghost powers, so I should at least figure out what the heck is going on! thought Phantom, standing up and walking to the bars at the front of his cell.

"Hello?" he called, but there was no response.

--

A few hours later, four guards came down to his cell. The tallest of the four muttered some sort of spell, and Phantom collapsed to the ground, loosing feeling all over his body.

The tall guard then pulled open the cell door. He walked towards a very angry Phantom, ignoring the death glares he was receiving, and picked the hybrid up by his collar. He then proceeded to drag Phantom out of the cell.

Once they were in the hall, the guard dropped Phantom in between the other three guards. Just as the numbness was wearing off, he was pushed forward, and through the many winding corridors.

--

A few hours earlier, in the squad one meeting room, Lieutenant Kusajishi Yachiru was relaying the details of the battle the day before. "…And then he started screaming and big green circles started coming from his mouth and they blew Ken-Chan into a wall! That's when Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku-San came," concluded the young lieutenant.

Head Captain Yamamoto stood, "It appears that this ryoka is very powerful, and with two squads without captains, we need all the captains we can get. I am casting a vote to see who agrees that we train this ryoka."

A few minutes later…

"With the vote being seven to three," started the head captain, interrupting the chattering captains, "We will definitely train the ryoka named Danny Phantom. At five o'clock, report to the squad one arena with all of your ranking officers. A trial of Danny Phantom's abilities will be held to help us choose which captain should train him."

--

At five o'clock

The guards led Phantom towards what appeared to be a large arena. The five walked through a large, empty hallway, which was lit by only a few yellow lamps hanging from the low ceiling..

As they entered the arena itself, Phantom stopped dead, his green eyes wide. In the bleachers, were at least two hundred-and-fifty people, all staring at him.

©ShinigamiDeathscytheSan


	4. Trials

Phantom stumbled forward as the guards pushed him. When they were a little farther into the large arena, he could see many obstacles and targets set up in the center.

Head Captain Yamamoto and his lieutenant flash-stepped into the arena, just as the guards were arriving with Phantom. The front guard moved to the side, and the one in the back shoved Phantom forward, resulting in him tripping and falling flat on his face.

Phantom quickly tried to get back up. Too quickly, his cuffed hands decided not to cooperate, and he fell onto his face again. The second time, he got to his feet slowly and carefully, and was successful.

"Danny Phantom, I am Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni, head captain of the Gotei 13. It has been decided that you will be trained as a shingami by one of the other captains," he announced. "Here you will show us a display of all your abilities, so that we can decide which captain you should learn from. Understood?"

Phantom was speechless. 'First they want to kill me, and now they want me to e one of them?! This is ridiculous!' he thought, not even realizing that his hand-cuffs had been removed.

A loud whistle blew and Phantom took that as the signal to start. 'I guess this won't be so bad, anyways gettins new powers is awesome…' thought Phantom, taking to the skies.

Once he was about seventy-five feet in the air, Phantom launched some ecto-blasts into the sky. This received many 'oo's and 'ah's. Phantom flipped in mid-air and shot a few targets on the ground, his accuracy was perfect.

Aiming at one of the larger targets, Phantom charged up a white-hot blast and released it. There was a large, black, smoking crater where the target used to be.

He then took a deep breath and closed his eyes in concentration. 'Let's see how long it'll last this time' thought Phantom, his white aura getting brighter. Suddenly, three other Phantoms appeared next to the original. "YES!" they all exclaimed.

Each Phantom flew in a different direction. Two were headed towards the area with a lot of moving targets, abd the others went to the side that had a lot of gymnastics equipment. All the Phantoms completed the courses perfectly in under a minute.

Merging into one, Phantom let his eyes glow blue with frozen ecto-energy. There was a loud gasp from the croud at the sudden drop in temperature. Phantom shot ice blasts and daggars at various targets. He then made a large frozen target of in front of him, he formed a sword of ice in hands, and slashed at the target. The top half slid off to the ground.

'Good thing I'm almost done, duplication really wears me out' thought Phantom, stifling a yawn. He then jumped into the air again, and flew towards the largest target, which was a good twenty feet high.

Aiming carefully, Phantom created a blast of ecto-energy mixed with ice. He threw the crackling ball towards the target. In a flash of light, the target was completely frozen in a thick layer of ice. It then began to glow a ghostly green from the center, and suddenly, with a "BOOM!", it exploded.

Phantom sighed, 'There's no way I'm gonna do a ghostly wail after this. Anyways, it's better if they don't know all my powers.'

A few minutes later, Head Captain Yamamoto and the othe ten captains appeared in front of Phantom. The head captain walked up to him, "We have decided that the best teacher for you is Tenth Squad Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro." Phantom stared as a very young, and short, captain stepped forward.

'At least I'm not gonna be the only white-haired kid around here' joked Phantom, shaking the young captain's hand.

Suddenly, a tall red-haired woman appeared next to Hitsugaya, she seemed to be his lieutenant. The first thing Phantom thought about herwas that she was probably a lot like his older sister, but that theory was quickly crushed as soon as she opened he mouth.

"Captain! I'm so glad you got picked! Now I can have someone to not do work with!" she exclaimed gleefully, giving an annoyed Hitsugaya a huge hug. Next thing Phantom knew, he was also caught in the woman's death-hug.

She finally released him, "HI! You must be Danny Phantom, right? I'm Lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku, but you can call me Rangiku if you want!" she said, a little too excitedly. Phantom took a step back, not wanting to be crushed again, "Hi, you can call me Phantom."

A little while later, Rangiku and Phantom were in the tenthe squad office, Hitsugaya at a private meeting with the head captain.

Phantom collapsed onto the sofa, a sudden wave of exhaustion hitting him like being thrown face first into a wall. "Would you like some tea?" Rangiku asked, noticing Phantom's worn out appearance. He nodded.

When Rangiku came back with the two steaming cups, she wasn't surprised to see a sleeping black and white lump on the sofa. Setting the cups down, she walked over to Phantom and lifted him up, quickly taking note of how light he was. Rangiku then carried him to a spare room and tucked him in bed, smiling at how much he resmbled her captain when he fell asleep doing paperwork.

Rangiku left the room just as she heard Hitsugaya enter the main office…

©ShinigamiDeathscytheSan


	5. First Day Of Training

Sam stood quietly on the roof of a tall building, watching as her town was destroyed by hundreds of ghosts.

When the ghosts had begun to invade, the city had been evacuated, and a huge ghost-human shield was cast around it.

She was the only one who didn't get out in time.

And Danny couldn't come and save her.

Sam felt the temperature drop more as a gust of tainted wind blew past her.

She watched solemnly as a large ghost materialized in front of her, a deadly amount of ecto-energy crackling in its claws.

Phantom woke with a start and sat straight up, his heart pounding loudly in his chest. "Sam," he whispered, locking away the memories of his dream. As soon as his mind was clear, he climbed out of bed and looked around the dark room. 'It must be really early' thought Phantom, glancing out the window across the room.

Turning back to the bed, Phantom noticed a nightstand with a lamp on it. He reached over and flipped it on, and a soft yellow glow filled the room. There was also a stack of clothing and a note on the table. Phantom curiously picked up the note.

Phantom-Kun

When you get up, please put on this shihakusho, it's what you will be wearing as a shinigami. If you can, head to the office by sunrise, Captain Hitsugaya wants to start training early. But don't worry, I'll make sure the captain lets you go early, since you need to learn about Soul Society itself as well.

Good luck,

Rangiku

Phantom set down the note. 'I wonder if I'll get one of those swords today' he thought optimistically. Quickly, he slipped on the baggy black pants and top, securing them with a white sash. Phantom was glad to see that his 'DP' emblem was visible through the low neck of his top.

Phantom ran his fingers through his silvery hair and headed into the hall. Guessing that the big door across the hall was to the office, he went that way, phasing right through the wall. Phantom was surprised to see the young captain at his desk, working on a HUGE stack of paperwork.

"Um… Good morning," Phantom said nervously, his right hand rubbing the back of his neck out of habit. Hitsugaya nodded absentmindedly, focusing on filling out a form that his lieutenant should have done a week before.

A few minutes later, Hitsugaya stood and headed to the door, motioning for Phantom to follow him. Phantom snickered at how his new captain's zanpaktou was almost as long as he was tall.

Phantom groaned when he saw that they were entering a much smaller arena. "This is where you will be training everyday, understood?" announced Hitsugaya once they reached the field's center. "Yeah," Phantom nodded, glad to see that there wasn't anyone else watching.

"First," started Hitsugaya, "I will teach you Kido, or demon spells. We will start off with a very simple destructive spell. I will demonstrate it."

Hitsugaya put his right arm up, palm facing out, "Hadono Sanjuichi: Shakkaho!" At his command, a blast of red fire shot out and destroyed a target near the wall.

"Wow," gawked Phantom, staring at where the target used to be. Hitsugaya broke him out of his stupor, "Now it's your turn."

Phantom took his stance, mimicking Hitsugaya, "Hadono Sanjuichi: Shakkaho!" To his surprise, the same red blast shot from Phantom's palm, also destroying a target.

The two practiced this technique and other Kido spells until sunset. "Man, I'm beat," complained Phantom, collapsing dramatically. Hitsugaya smirked, "Get up, we're not done yet."

As Phantom stood, he saw Rangiku enter the arena. "Phantom! Captain!" she yelled, using flash step to appear in front of them.

She smiled and went to hug Phantom, but he quickly turned intangible before she could crush him. Rangiku smirked at him, "Sorry Captain, but I need Phantom," she turned to Hitsugaya, "anyways, you two have done enough training for today."

"Alright," sighed Hitsugaya, "Phantom, meet me back here at sunrise again tomorrow for more training." Rangiku headed towards the exit, motioning for Phantom to follow her.

A little while later, the three were back in the 10th squad office, Rangiku and Phantom seated on the sofa, and Hitsugaya working on paperwork again.

"Sooo…" started Phantom awkwardly. Rangiku giggled, "Well, since you need to know about Soul Society in order to be a real shinigami, I'll explain everything to you. So why don't you ask questions, and I'll answer them."

Phantom spoke, already having a question, "What exactly is a 'shinigami'?" "Ok," replied Rangiku, ignoring the amused snort from her captain, "A shinigami, or soul reaper, is what you get when you have a human soul with reiatsu, or spirit power. Our job is to protect the living humans from Hollow, or fallen souls, and send the human souls here, to Soul Society."

There was a long silence, "SO YOU GUYS ARE ALL DEAD?!" exclaimed Phantom, falling off his seat. Everyone burst out laughing.

Phantom lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. 'Wow, today was great. I think I'm really gonna like being a soul reaper. And who would've thought that this place is so complicated! A head captain in charge of a bunch of regular captains that're in charge of their lieutenants and on and on and on!' thought Phantom, rolling over.

'I just wish Sam and Tuck could be here, I really miss them.'

©ShinigamiDeathscytheSan


	6. The Real Training Starts Here

Phantom shot up, biting back a scream. He had had that same nightmare again. Only instead of some random ghost, it was _him_ killing Sam. _He_ did it.

Phantom stumbled out of bed, still shaking from the dream. _'C'mon, I can't think about this now. I'm sure Sam is perfectly fine. Anyways, I'll see her as soon as I'm done here. I'll find a way back to Amity Park, whatever it takes,'_ he thought optimistically.

He walked quietly to the window; too busy trying to forget his nightmare that he didn't notice… "GAH!" Phantom exclaimed, tripping over a pile of clothes, and doing a spectacular face-plant.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

Phantom entered the shaded arena, a blank expression on his face. In the center, was Captain Hitsugaya, obviously ready to start. "Good Morning Phantom," he greeted. Said ghost-boy nodded, still too preoccupied with the image of his nightmare.

Phantom quickly shook himself into reality just in time to hear Hitsugaya. "This is where your training really starts, Phantom. Starting today, you will be learning basic swordsmanship. This will continue until you can beat me in simple combat. Understand?"

Hitsugaya tossed Phantom a sheathed sword, which he had somehow failed to notice. Phantom caught it and pulled it out, setting the sheath on the ground. He smiled excitedly, "So is this my sword? What kind of powers does it have?"

Hitsugaya shook his head, "No, that is a nameless zanpaktou. It has no abilities. Once you have mastered basic fighting, you will receive a real zanpaktou, but that won't be for a while." Phantom pouted.

"Ok," Phantom sighed, "I've had some experience with swords before so this should be easy." He held the katana, pointing straight out in front of him, and took a fighting stance. Hitsugaya smirked, "Pretty good. Now let's see your skills." The young captain charged at Phantom, pulling out Hyorinmaru as he ran.

"GAH!" Phantom exclaimed as the two swords collided. Hitsugaya pressed his zanpaktou to Phantom's so hard that sparks flew. In defense, Phantom took a step back. _'Uh-oh'._ The captain's sword began to slide and Phantom turned intangible just before it cut him as it fell.

"Good job," complimented Hitsugaya, taking a few steps back, "let's try again!" He went forward again, but this time Phantom was ready. The ghost-boy charged forward as well, hitting Hitsugaya's zanpaktou with twice as much force.

Now Hitsugaya took a step back, but Phantom kept his sword in place, taking a step forward. Hitsugaya pushed forward again, and Phantom raised his hand to press on the back of his zanpaktou, overpowering Hitsugaya.

As the force of the two swords grew, both Phantom and Hitsugaya were forced to jump back. Phantom smirked "That was cool." Hitsugaya started running forward again, "Don't let your guard down Phantom." Next thing Phantom knew, Hitsugaya was gone, but thanks to his ghostly reflexes, he was able to block the blow from behind.

"H-how did you do that?" exclaimed Phantom, pressing his zanpaktou against Hitsugaya's. "That is called flash step, it allows a shinigami to travel faster than the human eye can see," explained Hitsugaya, pulling back.

"Awesome! So I do get to learn that right?" asked Phantom, hovering a few inches off the ground, his legs automatically becoming a transparent tail. Hitsugaya looked at Phantom skeptically, "That's just weird… but yes, you will learn flash step eventually."

Phantom landed, "Why not now?" Hitsugaya thought for a moment, "Well, you seem to be good enough at basic combat, so I guess now is ok." The two of them sheathed their zanpaktou and went to the center of the arena.

"Ok, how to explain this… well to start a flash step, you imagine where you want to be, but it can only be where you can see. For example, the farthest I could flash step here is to the highest bleachers, understand?" explained Hitsugaya.

Phantom hesitated, "Ok… so if I imagine being over there," he pointed in some random direction, "I'll get there instantly?" Hitsugaya smirked, "Not exactly, after you figure out where to go, you must gather your reiatsu to your feet, and basically step forward."

"Got it," stated Phantom. Concentrating, Phantom imagined himself a few feet away from where he stood. Taking a deep breath, he centered some ecto-energy around his feet and…

"YES!" exclaimed Phantom, now where he imagined himself, give-or-take a few inches. Hitsugaya walked up, "Great job! That was amazing for your first try. Now you have to work on accuracy and actually being able to use flash step instantaneously…"


	7. Troubles

Completely exhausted from the past week's training, I collapsed onto my bed.

For the first two days, I practiced my shunpo skills. It's a lot easier now. I finally convinced Captain Hitsugaya to let me begin zanpaktou training too, but I had no idea it would be this difficult.

Flashback~

Phantom stared at the plain zanpaktou hilt in confusion. "You've gotta be kidding me! This can't be my sword! There isn't even a blade!"

Hitsugaya smirked, "You have to call upon the spirit of your zanpaktou inside you, and have it take the form of your blade. This will take some time, but it will be worth it in the end."

"And I do that _how?_" asked an annoyed Phantom.

Hitsugaya unsheathed his sword and looked it over, contemplating his next words. "There are two ways to do it, either you must be put into a life-or-death situation and force your zanpaktou to take form, or enter your zanpaktou's world and make a pact with it, so to speak."

End Flashback~

I chose the life-or-death situation, obviously, thinking that it would be easier, but boy was I wrong. Captain Hitsugaya attacked me relentlessly, and I have many sword-wounds to prove it.

Carefully, I rolled onto my side, hissing in pain as I hit one of my many bruises. There was no way I could sleep tonight, since the nightmare kept coming back, more terrifying each night. I couldn't stand the sight of Sam's look of betrayal.

Flashback~

Phantom sank to his knees, clutching a wound in his side. To stop the bleeding, he quickly froze it over. He stood, facing Hitsugaya. Phantom then took off, flying over the arena. He shot a rally of ecto-blasts at Captain Hitsugaya.

"Too slow!" called the youngest captain.

Next thing Phantom knew, he was plummeting towards the ground, having been kicked out of the sky by Hitsugaya. Instinct taking over, Phantom turned intangible before he hit, and redirected himself to come up above ground.

Forming an icy blade on his zanpaktou hilt, Phantom shot toward Hitsugaya.

As the two swords clashed, a large crack formed down Phantom's. it shattered, a million sparking pieces dissolving into nothingness.

Taking Phantom's shock as an opening, Hitsugaya swung his zanpaktou down again, successfully catching the ghost-boy in the shoulder.

Phantom cried out in pain, cursing himself for not paying attention. He then grabbed Hitsugaya's zanpaktou by the blade, pulling it out of his shoulder. Phantom smirked, and hit the captain with a charged punch.

Hitsugaya flew back, not expecting such a powerful attack.

End Flashback~

A grim smile spread across my face. It was pretty pathetic that I only managed one hit, but it still felt good to get some payback.

Even though this horrible training had been going on for almost aweek, I still wasn't seeing any changes in my abilities.

Would it come suddenly?

When?

All I knew was that if my zanpaktou didn't form soon, Hitsugaya was going to kill me for sure.

And dieing certainly wasn't on the top of my to-do list.

~Amity Park~

Danny had been missing for almost two weeks now.

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz had thoroughly searched the ghost zone… twice. There were no signs of him, Phantom or Fenton.

Danny's parents, Jack and Maddie, had also been searching for their lost son. In only a day, they had put up fliers, and arranged search parties to scour the nearby forest and cities.

There was to be a court trial in two weeks time, and if Danny, or any signs of him, didn't show up by then, he would be officially declared as "legally dead".

Sam sighed in despair as she booted up he _Pear_ computer. A window appeared on the screen, Jazz's face taking up most of it.

"So how's it goin' on that 'double portal' theory of yours Jazz?" questioned Sam through the web-cam.

Jazz sighed loudly and grabbed a large notebook from the side. "Not too well," She said, flipping through the creased pages. "I haven't found any records of this ever happening before, but after looking through some books on physics, I believe that's what happened."

"Well of course there was a double portal!" exclaimed Sam.

"No, no, that's not what I meant. I'm talking about the parallel dimension. From what I've been reading… it's not exactly possible for us to reopen it… especially after how long it's been since it first opened. All we can do is hope he's somewhere safe."

Sam looked away, "I know, but we still gotta keep looking for him… just incase he made it back. I won't give up on Danny!"

'_I just hope you're still alive…'_


	8. Hollows

A/N: Crud, I forgot the copyright on the last two chapters... Dammit! Anyway, I'm back from hiding, so feel free to talk to me about anything! Updates will be frequent!

By the end of my third week of zanpaktou training, my resolve had nearly vanished.

There hadn't been any changes in my skills, and it didn't seem like there would be anytime soon. The only thing I'd managed to get better at was avoiding Captain Hitsugaya's attacks. I had gotten virtually no sleep since my arrival in the Soul Society, and what little sleep I did get was haunted by my own personal nightmare.

~ A Week Before ~

I sighed, leaving my room. On my way to the training area, Matsumoto walked up to me, looking worried.

She put her hand on my shoulder, "Phantom, are you sure you should be doing this? I mean, you keep getting hurt... a-and I can hear you at night, crying out for your friends... training as much as you are can't be good..." her voice faded and she looked away.

I put my hand on hers, my green-gray eyes meeting her light blue ones.

"I'm ok, really."

That was a lie.

~ Present ~

I had decided that I was going to leave Soul Society.

I had no idea how, but I had to get back to Amity Park. I just had to. I couldn't take the non-stop training another day... It was getting me _nowhere_.

An hour before sunrise, I left my room, for what I hoped would be my last time. I left my shihakusho folded on the bed, along with a note.

It felt good to wear my old HAZMAT suit again. I tied my zanpaktou hilt to my belt; I wanted to keep it, just in case. I then let myself become invisible, and took off over the Sereitei, in the direction of where I had first entered the Soul Society, over a month ago.

I wandered through the dark forest. This had to be where I came through the portal!

I shivered as it began to rain. I could hear thunder rumbling off in the distance.

I sensed a strange aura nearby, one that was ghostly enough... but it wasn't familiar like the ghost zone... more malevolent...

Suddenly, the ground began to shake, trees toppling as if they were towers of playing cards in a breeze. When the dust finally settled, I saw it.

In only a split second, I took in, and somehow comprehended the characteristics of the monster before me. It appeared to be some sort of serpent. It was at least twenty feet tall, and three times as long. Glistening black scales shielded its body, and blood red spikes ran from its back to the tip of its tail. The beast had huge crimson wings that were battered and torn.

The monster's face was hidden behind a porcelain mask, and all I could see of its true identity were two glowing, yellow eyes. Strands of stringy black hair hung over those eyes, giving it a more sinister appearance. It had long arms and razor-shard claws that looked as if they would slash out at me at any second.

But, what really gave away what this demon truly was, was the gaping hole in its chest.

I took an involuntary step back, my foot sinking slightly in the rain-soaked ground.

"H-Hollow!"

© ShinigamiDeathScytheSan


	9. The Runaway and the Wolf

"Hollow!" I cried, but it was drowned out by the demon's howl.

Slowly, I took a fighting stance, my fists glowing with ecto-energy. I had to fight this thing, because if I didn't, it could get into the village and kill people… I couldn't allow that.

"AAAAHHHH!" I took off at the hollow, my fist colliding with its mask.

Sparks of ecto-energy ran across its face, and down its body, giving the scales an eerie glow. I jumped back, landing softly on the wet ground.

The hollow howled in anger, and I realized, my attack had done nothing. There wasn't even a scorch-mark on its porcelain mask.

Its yellow eyes glowed brighter, and in a split second, its claw slashed out at me.

Next thing I knew, my back slammed into a tree. I could taste blood and ectoplasm in my mouth as I slid to the ground, fighting to stay conscious.

As I sat there, my vision fading in and out, the hollow slowly slithered closer, preparing for the kill.

Captain Hitsugaya made his way back to the tenth squad office. Inside, he found Matsumoto, doing paperwork for once.

"Matsumoto, have you seen Phantom? We should've started training almost an hour ago!"

The tenth squad lieutenant looked up, "No, Captain, I haven't. Maybe he's still in his room?"

"Maybe, you go check on him."

And Matsumoto did. She walked slowly down the hall, taking her time. After a few minutes, she reached Phantom's room.

It was strange, she couldn't sense his reiatsu at all.

"Phantom? Are you here?" she knocked on the door. It swung open. "Phantom?"

Matsumoto slipped in, "Hello?" she headed over to the bed, where she saw his shihakusho and a note.

'_What's this…?'_

She picked up the small piece of folded paper. Unfolding it, her eyes automatically picked up the letters, her mind putting them into words…

The paper fell from her shaking hands. Matsumoto took off to the tenth squad office.

"Captain!"

"_To whoever finds this note,_

_I am leaving. I'm going back home, to Amity Park. I have to. I'm sorry I couldn't complete my shinigami training, really, but I can't take another minute of it. I hope you all understand. Thank you all so much._

_-Danny Phantom"_

When I finally came back to my senses, the hollow was practically in front of me. There was no way for me to escape. I had to fight, or die.

Leaning on the tree, I stood. Suddenly I felt a strange pulse, and there was a flash of green and blue light. I looked down, and saw that my zanpaktou hilt was glowing.

The light had temporarily blinded the hollow, and it howled in shock, covering its eyes with its claws.

Hesitantly, I reached for the hilt. I pulled it out, and held it in front of me. The glow got brighter, and then it shot forward, forming the shape of a glowing blade.

The light flashed again, and when the glow subsided, I saw that I had a real sword now.

I blinked in shock, "I-it finally formed?"

"_Yes…"_ said an echoing female voice.

I looked around, finally realizing that everything had become black and white. Time had stopped.

"W-Who said that?" I called shakily.

"_It is I, your zanpaktou's spirit, **********"_ said the voice.

Suddenly, the air beside me began to shimmer, and a snow-white wolf appeared.

"W-What? I couldn't understand that last part…" I stuttered, amazed that my zanpaktou had finally taken form.

"_I see,"_ she sighed, her green and red eyes glowing mysteriously. She was completely white, save for a single black streak that ran from her nose to the tip of her tail. She also had a slight accent that I couldn't recognize. _"I should have known my name would not reach you yet."_

Then it hit me, I was talking to a wolf, and it was talking **back!** "Wait wait wait. How are you talking? You shouldn't be talking?" I was used to some animals talking, but usually they were green, and ghosts… and they were usually trying to kill me.

The wolf shook her head, _"Human males are always reluctant to believe that they are not the only species who speak. But that is not important now. Phantom, you cannot return to your former life. You must remain here, in the Soul Society."_

"Why? This place isn't my home. Amity Park is, with Sam and Tucker!" I don't know why, but a big part of me wanted to stay here. Only my human half wanted to go back to Amity, but I hadn't been in that form for so long, that it was starting to fade… I had almost no desire to become human again.

"You are needed here more than in your hometown. Your old friends can take care of the town themselves… Now, you must defeat this hollow. Slice through its mask, and it will disintegrate. Then return to the Sereitei…" the wolf-spirit faded away, and time continued, the color returning.

Matsumoto rushed into the office. "Captain! Captain! Phantom is gone!"

Hitsugaya stood up from his desk, "What do you mean 'gone'? Are you sure he's not just wandering around the Sereitei?" It wasn't good news for anyone if Phantom had disappeared.

"No, he ran away. I couldn't sense his reiatsu anywhere, and he left a note saying that he was going back to his home." She said, twisting a few strands of her red hair in between her fingers.

Hitsugaya clenched his fists, "Well then, we'll have to go bring him back!," he said, his voice laced with frustration and annoyance.

Just then, a Hell Butterfly flew in through the open window. It landed on Matsumoto's finger.

She relayed the message to her young captain, "There's a huge hollow near the first district of Western Rugonkai. We have to go destroy it."

Hitsugaya crossed his arms. "Well, at least we have an excuse to be out there now…"

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto flash stepped over the village that was Western Rugonkai's first district.

"There!" called Matsumoto, having spotted the hollow. "I sense Phantom down there too!"

© ShinigamiDeathScytheSan


	10. Clockwork

I barely had enough time to jump out of the way as the hollow slashed at me again.

It let out an ear-splitting howl as i sliced off its claw with my newly acquired zanpaktou. The huge claw hit the ground with a _THUD_.

The rain came down even harder, giving my surroundings a gray tint. Thunder clapped overhead, and a gust of wind blasted through the trees.

But I didn't have time to notice these details, because the hollow slashed out at me with its remaining claw. I managed to dodge most of it, but one razor-sharp talon sliced across my leg.

Turning invisible for a moment of safety, I sank to the ground. Quickly, I froze the wound over and stood. I winced, I would never be able to walk with this gash. I needed to end this battle soon, or I'd be done for. The spirit of my zanpaktou had said that if I sliced through the mask, the hollow would disintegrate. It was worth a try.

The hollow searched for me blindly, swinging its head and claw back and forth.

Silently, I lifted off the ground. I hovered, since it would be impossible to form my ghostly tail with my wounded leg. I floated in front of the hollow and raised my sword. I returned to visibility, and with a howl, the hollow turned to face me.

I had one shot at this, if I couldn't kill the hollow with this attack, I was as good as dead. Before it could react, I swung down my zanpaktou with all my strength.

~Amity Park~

(Sam POV)

Danny had been 'legally dead' for a whole week now, and it seemed to smack us in the faces that he wasn't coming back. Even after this news, his parents continued searching, and Danny's picture was pasted to every street corner.

Jazz stopped coming to school, focusing completely on the 'double-portal' theory. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton were rarely home anymore, they only returned to stock up on supplies and then leaving again.

I had taken up the responsibility of scanning the news web-sites for any sightings of Danny, Phantom or Fenton. Tucker, being the techno-geek that he was, hacked into the security systems of all the nearby towns as well.

There was still no signs of him.

I absently browsed the Amity Park news site, in a daze from lack of sleep. I had been having a terrible nightmare each night since Danny's disappearance.

The first night, I had dreamt that there had been a major ghost invasion, and I had been the only one who didn't escape the city in time. A ghost then attacked me, and I woke up with a jolt. The following night, and every night after, instead of the other ghost, it was Danny who attacked me. It hurt to think that he would ever do that to me...

I jumped when I heard the Phone ring. It was Jazz, "Hello?"

"_Sam! Get over here! Quick!_"

"What? Why? Its like midnight... wait... is Danny...?"

"_Just come! You'll see when you get here!_"

And then the line went dead.

Sighing, I logged out of my computer, and put on my jacket. I bolted down the stairs, taking them two at a time. Slamming the front door, I took off with a run, towards Danny's house.

A bit later...

Jazz and Tucker were waiting for me at the door. We followed the red-head down into the lab.

Floating in front of the ghost portal was an Observer, hovering a few inches off the floor. It pointed a bony finger towards us, "Jazmine Fenton, Tucker Foley, and Samantha Manson," it began, its voice commanding our attention. "Clockwork, the Master of Time, has sent me to fetch you. You three are to report to his lair immediately."

Suddenly, a green light engulfed us, and we were lifted off the ground. Tucker, Jazz and I floated towards the Observer, and we all disappeared through the portal.

We flew through the Ghost Zone, towards Clockwork's lair. With a painful throb of my heart, I was reminded of when Danny used to take me flying, so long ago...

When we came to Clockwork's lair, the Observer released us and led us to the main hall. The Time Master turned to us, the scenes he was watching becoming a swirling green vortex. His form faded to that of a baby.

"Clockwork, I have brought the children," Said the observer, announcing the obvious.

"Yes, I know," said the ghost, annoyed.

Taking that as a sign to leave, the Observer disappeared, returning to guarding the front door.

"Clockwork," I stepped forward, "do tou know what happened to Danny? Where is he?"

The ghost's form shirted to and adult, "I do not know where Danny is, but I know he is safe, he can easily fend for himself."

"But why did you call us then? What was the point if you don't know where my brother is?" questioned Jazz, voicing what all three of us were thinking.

"I wanted to tell you about the 'double portal' that he went through." Clockwork led us to a large room with four chairs in the center. "It was actually a Universal Portal, it opens the way to another universe, and there's no way of knowing which one. I'm just amazed that one actually opened up, since they're incredibly rare."

My heart began to pound, "So you're saying..."

"That Danny may never return, unfortunately," the Time Master finished the words that I could not bare to hear.

I wouldn't believe him, I couldn't, "That can't be right! Danny will come back! He has to... he wouldn't abandon me..."

Tucker wrapped his arm comfortingly around my shaking shoulders, "Its ok Sam. Knowing Danny, he's probably trying as hard as he can to get back to us. I'm sure he's just as lost as we are."

I straightened up and wiped away my tears, "Then we just have to wait and believe he will come back." It was easy enough to say, but I didn't know how much longer my heart could wait before I gave up on him.

I don't know, or even want to know, what would happen to me if Danny never came home. Or if he did, but he wasn't _my_ Danny anymore...

© ShinigamiDeathScytheSan


	11. Where DeathScytheSan Left Us Hanging

I sheathed my zanpaktou proudly, landing softly on the wet ground. I winced as shooting pains ran up my wounded leg.

Behind me, the serpent hollow disintegrated into a reddish mist.

I jumped as Hitsugaya and Matsumoto flash-stepped in front of me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I questioned, startled.

Hitsugaya crossed his arms, "We were sent to destroy the hollow you just defeated. You were finally able to summon your zanpaktou, I assume."

I nodded, "You got that right!" I pulled out the generic blade, "Cool, huh?"

Matsumoto smiled at me, "So, have you changed your mind about going back home?"

My grin remained, but I could feel the remorse glinting in my luminescent eyes, "Yeah..."

"Well then," Hitsugaya inturrupted the silence, "now that that's taken care of, let's head back."

Not paying attention what I was doing, I began to walk forward. As I put weight on my wounded leg, it once again throbbed in pain.

"Augh...!" I knelt down, putting my hand over the cut. I could feel blood and ectoplasm seeping out from the melting ice. I clenched my teeth as pain shot up my leg.

Matsumoto took a step closer to me, "What's wrong?" she asked.

I lifted my hand from the cut just as the last of the makeshift bandage melted.

Matsumoto knelt in front of me, "Here, use this," she said, pulling a roll of gauze out from her shirt.

"Thanks," I wrapped the bandage tightly around the bleeding gash.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes, "I take it you'll need to head over to fourth squad once we get back."

I shook my head, "No, its alright. I'll be completely healed by tomorrow."

"Suit yourself," replied Hitsugaya, aloof as ever. "Can you walk, at least?"

I responded by hovering a few inches above the ground.

Hitsugaya nodded to Matsumoto and we began our way back to the Seireitei.

I lie on my bed that night, worn out from the day, my zanpaktou resting beside me.

'_I know I need to get back to Amity Park, but if I can master this sword… then I'll be able to fight ghosts better. _

© ShinigamiDeathScytheSan


	12. Note Important, but not quitting!

Well, this is MoonlightBlanchette here. Since I'm done reposting all of ShinigamiDeathscytheSan's chapters, I'm going to start on my own once again. I'm going to need a bit of time, but I assure you it'll be up by August 13th, 12 PM Eastern Standard Time. I only say that because my gramps birthday is today and I've got a barbecue tomorrow. So I'll be working in my spare time. Don't forget to thank DeathscytheSan for what she did write~!

~Moonlight Blanchette

Where I come around, someone goes around

P.S: Everytime I write my name as a signature, I'll write something random underneath it. xD


End file.
